Hello
by RaccoonEater
Summary: The first part of an exiting series. I would appreciate if you would read "Lost In The Fog Of Our Memories", the next part in the "Hello" series. :D
1. Chapter 1: Starting out

**A/N: I do not own InvaderZIM and JtHM. They belong to thier rightfull owners. besides, if I did own them, why would they be on ? Also Johnny is a bit OOC...**

Hello, I'm Molly; I'm going to be telling you a story. It's about me, and the insane encounters that I have had in this darn city, Detroit Michigan. I guess for you to fully understand how I ended up here, I should tell you about when I was young, thirteen to be more exact. When I was first a teen, I had my eyes set on the one thing I wanted to do: directing. When it finally came for me to go to college, we did not have enough money for me to take that road, we did however, have enough for me to take… whatever major it's called, I really didn't care _what_ it was called, all I knew is that I had to teach, and that I wouldn't be able to follow my dream… but that's all in the past. Anyway, when I got to the collage, the professors thought I was "To in the Goth scene" to be a teacher. I for one did not understand why they thought I was Goth (Well… maybe I do…. I wear black make-up, black clothes, into dark comedy, and my hair is red…), and I flipped him off as soon as he said that… it got me transferred. Now I'm at the local community college, also I'm supposed to go to the local school to student teach. So that's how I ended up here.

Inside of my yellow bug (Yeah I drive a yellow bug. Get over it), I have all of my stuff, which isn't much, a week's worth of clothes , two pairs of shoes, three jackets, and some make-up, and in the front seat were my sketch books, text books, and some school supplies. I decided to take a look at the school that I would be student teaching, thank goodness I had that voice activated GPS that my friend had made for me.

I activated the microphone, "Take me to the local school please!"

"Calculating"

I turned off the mic, and drove off. About five minutes later, I saw a medium sized building, I guessed it was the school but the sign had school spelled S-K-O-O-L, which I thought was strange. After driving around the parking lot, I decided to go and find my apartment building (I couldn't afford a dorm room, so I rented an apartment not too far away from the college.)

"Take me to the "Horribly out of shape" apartment building"

"Calculating"

The GPS took me through a… strange looking part of town. Kinda dark, all too quiet, but hey, I like my towns that way. Too many of them are happy sunshine prettiness for me, but what really caught my attention, was this little boarded up shack; it had dirt for a lawn, and a little sign that said "keep off the soil". I chuckled.

"Well isn't that quaint."

After driving about ten more minutes, I finally made it to my new apartment. Next to the building was a particular little residence, green walls, and a purple roof, plus a HUGE satellite dish, and…. lawn gnomes? I shrugged it off, and grabbed my luggage. I made my way for the check-in, got my room key, and went up to my new apartment. It was a one room apartment, I didn't mind, I like small spaces. After I had put everything away, I heard my stomach growl loudly.

"Hmmm… I wonder if this town has a Taco Hell." I took a jacket off of one of the hooks on my door, grabbed my bag, and walked outside. "Brrrr, it's cold out here!" I shivered. I started my car and went back inside for ten minutes, so my car could warm up. After it had warmed up, I told my GPS to find a Taco Hell. I drove around for fifteen minutes, and I had made it to a Taco Hell. "Hooray! Taco time!" I cheered, jumping out of the car. I realized that I had done that, so I nonchalantly walked to the front of the store. I had ordered a small taco, medium fries, and a large cherry cola. There was only one both left, 'thank goodness there's a seat left!' I thought. I sat down and started eating, the only thing I was aware of was my food, and the bell on the door that rang every time the door opened (Every Taco Hell has one). It quickly rang, which is strange, the bells usually go _ring ri ring ring ring, _but this time it went _**ring ri**_. I paid no mind, all I could do was eat my taco. I heard some stomps, so I looked up. I saw a tall, pale, darkly dressed; tired looking man, then I looked around. No tables left, well except for the open half of the booth I was sitting in.

"Sir, do you need a seat?" I asked him, he just shot me a long glare. It was as if he was trying to inspect me. He eventually did sit down. It was getting a little awkward, so I decided to start a little chat "So… what's your name?"

He looked at me for a long, long, time. After which he spoke "Johnny." I wasn't sure, but I could just barely detect some… paranoia… or was it annoyance… a mix of the two? I hate things I can't understand…

"Oh nice name, mine is Molly."

"Thanks… you too"

Things got really quiet after that, and Johnny kept staring at me, examining me. I finished my food, and I almost left, but… "Johnny, I think you're a pretty neat guy. Can I call you sometime?" Then it hit my mind like a ton of bricks 'What the HECK are you thinking! You barely know this guy!', but I told myself to shut up. As you can see, I have issues with myself… no you don't… SHUT UP! NO YOU… ooops sorry we're off track… anyway… Johnny scribbled something on a napkin, handed it to me, and left. "What an interesting guy!"

When I got back home, I washed my make-up off, put on pajamas, and looked at my schedule. The next three days (Today is Saturday) I have to student teach, then I don't have anything, then Friday and next Saturday I have regular classes.

"Better get to sleep" I said to myself, I yawned, and turned off the light. It was a long day today… I can only imagine what it's going to be like at the "Skool"…

**A/N: Sooooo... watcha think? I like it :D**


	2. Chapter 2: At the Skool

**A/N: Hello! I GOTTED A REVIEW! I didn't expect it to happen so quickly… and it wasn't a flame! YAY! Well anyways, this chapter is for the IZ fans :D. That's right; Molly meets Zim, Dib, and all those other little kiddies. (Oh and just in case you're wondering why there is school on a Sunday, it's cause I said so. :P It's a fanfic, and I'm not perfect, so it's my mistake…) I DOES NOT OWN IZ OR JTHM!**

The next morning I had to wake up at six. Getting ready I put on a plain black T-Shirt, and a pair of jeans. I didn't put on any black lip-stick because I didn't want to scare the kids. I was so tired, so I stopped at some coffee shop around the corner.

"Ugh, no one should have to get up this early…" I said to the cashier, handing him the money.

I drove for what seemed like forever (It was actually five minutes, but I was so tired I couldn't tell.). Once I finally got to the building, it took me a long time to find a parking space. 'Why were there so many cars here!' I thought. After I parked I suddenly realized that I was five minutes late.

"Oh crap!" I ran into the "Skool". I was looking at my papers "Ok I need to get to Mrs. Bitters' class. Oh shit I am so late!" Rushing down the hall took ten more minutes; I dropped papers and supplies as I ran, cursing under my breath. I found the door leading to the class, and slammed the door open.

"Sorry I'm late!"

A tall old lady in a black cloak stared at me, she must have been Mrs. Bitters "Who are you?"

"Uhh... I'm the new student teacher."

"Oh yes..." She was suddenly behind me, she pushed me in, "Class, meet our new futureless student teacher..."

"Molly."

"Right..."

"So... uh... I guess I should know what your names are." They all said their names one by one, I really wasn't listening. All I got was some kid named Zim, he must have been in some kind of nuclear accident, he was green... another was some kid who called himself The letter M, A kid with a giant head, Dib... and... and... Zeta... also... well as I said, I really wasn't listening.

"Go sit down"

"OK..." I sat in the back, I was supposed to be taking notes, but I really didn't want to.

The big headed kid... Dib shouted something about if it was safe to have another student teacher on account of what happened to the last one.

'Oh this probably won't end well for me...' I thought as I looked up to Mrs. Bitters, she was lecturing about how all the world leaders would get their hands on nuclear equipment and the world would explode. Then she repeated "Doom" about a gazillion times. That went on for half of the school day. Eventually the school bell rang for lunch. The teachers wouldn't let me eat with them. Good thing I had packed a lunch, the food was DIS-GUS-TING there, children either didn't eat or they ran to the bathroom only to throw up in the middle of the cafeteria.

Most of the tables were full. Only two had some open seats, one with the Dib kid, who sat with a purple haired girl, and at the other sat the little green kid, Zim, who was sitting all alone. I almost shrugged it off and went to go sit with Dib, when a kid who looked like some kind of jock went over and poured the contents of his trey on Zim. The green child screamed like a little girl. I knew I had some sort of power (being a student teacher; I had to learn how to take care of little assholes like this anyway).

"Hey kid!"

"Huh?" The child looked at me.

"What's your name?"

"Torque Smackey..."

I tried to seem cold and heartless, "Well, Torque, I don't care how hideously disgusting that green kid is. I'm reporting you to the principle, he and I will think of a horrible pain inflicting torture, which will ravage your mind to utter and complete, mental and physical hopelessness..."

He looked at me all wide eyed

"Unless you back off, am I clear?" Heh, maybe I learned something from Mrs. Bitters' teaching style... which seemed to be based on misery and horror.

"Uhhh... Yes mam! Sorry!" He then ran off, screaming.

I walked over to Zim; he was rolling on the floor, screaming still "Hey Zim!"

Still screaming...

"Zim!"

Screaming.

I picked him up and sat him on a table, "SHUT UP!"

He looked up at me "THE GREAT ZIM TAKES COMANDS FROM NO UGLY HUMAN SHE-BEAST!" he then kept screaming.

Slightly annoyed, I wiped the food off his head with a napkin, "There, better now?"

Screaming.

"Forget it... goodbye, Zim."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to sit over there." I gestured to Dib's table.

"With the Dib-stink!"

"Yes."

After a while it was silent

"Well... See you!" I walked over to Dib's table.

"Do you kids mind if I sit here with you?"

The purple haired looked up from a video game "Whatever..."

Dib looked at me, "Yeah, since my sister, Gaz doesn't seem to care."

"Aren't you a little old for skool?" She asked

"I'm a student teacher."

"Teaching wouldn't be my first choice..."

"It wasn't mine either..."

"What was?" The big headed one asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I had a long, quiet lunch after that. Another three hours of "Skool" went by, and it was time to go home. I made it outside into the parking lot. After I made it to my bug, I threw all of my papers in the trunk. Driving home, I stopped at the grocery to buy some milk. In my apartment I did nothing but look outside the window at the strange green house next door. A familiar green kid walked into the house. The ungrateful punk lived next door. Looking back at it, Zim had scratches and bruises all over his face.

The next two days went by slowly, it was mainly the same thing as the first, doom lectures, protecting Zim from the bullies (Do NOT know why I was doing that), long conversation less eating, and watching a beaten Zim walk into his house.

It was one o'clock on Wednesday; I decided to call Johnny to see if he wanted to go get something to eat. I called the number, the bell rang for a long time, I almost hung up when I heard a voice greet on the other line.

"Hello?" Came from the other line.

"Hello is this Johnny?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Molly does."

"Oh hi, Molly, What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

"Uh sure, wanna eat at the Taco Hell?"

"Sounds cool, see you later."

"Today?"

"Yeah, unless it doesn't work for you.

"Oh no, it's ok, just wondering."

"Right. See you later then."

"In an hour?"

"Ok"

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and got ready...

**A/N: Oh GOSH why are these characters so hard to write! Well next chapter, Molly and Johnny meet a certain big-headed boy at the Taco Hell… Also, tell me if this should be a different rating other then T, because in case you haven't found out, I'm new to all this O3O;**


	3. Chapter 3: A taco induced kidnapping

**A/N: Hey ya'lls! GAWD I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK THE ENTIER TIME I WAS WRITING THIS! Anyways, Molly and Johnny have lunch at Taco Hell, but what happens when Dib shows up! Sorry this chapter is so short, and remember: I DON'T OWN IZ OR JTHM!**

On the way to the Taco Hell I almost ran over some little kid on a tricycle with a teddy bear in his lap. He screamed loudly as a swerved, thankfully I missed him (He did crash his tricycle into a rose bush, but he's ok... I think).

"Dang kid... why was he right in the middle of the road, and in the wrong lane! Stupid little punk..." I thought for a minute, "Wait, where the hell was that kid's parents!" People are so stupid, letting their kid run around in the road...

I made it to the Taco Hell, not almost running over anyone. Johnny was already there, eating his taco. I got my food and sat down.

It was relatively quiet. We talked very little, that was until a familiar person walked up to me.

"Hi Molly!"

I mentally groaned, "Hi, Dib."

"Why are you here?" He looked at Johnny. "Are you on a date?"

'Why are you so damn irritating?' I thought. I growled at Dib, I heard Johnny growl too, "No, Dib, Just having lunch." More annoyed than ever, I mentally begged for Dib to just go away. Then I heard a familiar, angry voice, 'Gaz called him, thank goodness!' I smiled suddenly at Dib.

"Oh, looks like I need to go, bye Molly, see you Sunday."

"Bye, Dib." I motioned him away, but he waved at me 'I wasn't waving at you idiot.'

Johnny cocked an eyebrow at me "Who was that?"

"He's a kid in my student teacher class."

"Oh."

"You know, there is a poor kid in my class, his name is Zim, and I swear out of all the kids who make fun of Zim, Dib has to be the one who gives him the toughest time. Poor Zim, I have to get rid of all the bullies for him, he can't defend himself, plus he and Dib fight claw and tooth every day. He lives right next door to me, and he comes home with cuts and bruises all over his face because Dib just won't stop."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, Dib's a real jerk," I looked over at Dib, "He also says Zim is an alien..." I laughed, as I turned back to Johnny I said, "Could you imagine-" He was gone, even his taco... I looked out the window, "Where did he go?" I sighed.

I finished my taco, and drove home. I can't believe he just left like that. I turned on my car radio, Don't Stop Believing was on. I love that song. Who doesn't though? I was singing as I passed the house I saw during my arrival here. It's starting to give me the willies. I drove farther down the road, and a more depressing song made its way on the radio, I didn't know what it was called but it made me sad inside.

The next week at Skool (I've gotten used to how it's spelled...) Dib was absent for two days. On Tuesday I asked Gaz if her brother was sick. She told me that he's been missing since last week, after Her, Her father, and Dib left Taco Hell, they lost him in the parking lot.

"Dib's missing!" Sure he really gets an my nerves, but you spend a couple lunches with a kid (Eleven year olds talk a lot) you get to know a lot about him. I'm worried about him, I hope he's ok.

"Yeah, he got himself kidnapped. We tried to call the cops, but they didn't do crap." Gaz raged

Kidnapped... I don't even know why anyone would kidnap a kid like Dib.

I wonder where he is... It clouds my mind, I can't stay focused. It effects my school work.

The following Wednesday I was shattered, poor little Dib was somewhere alone, or with some maniac. I couldn't stand it anymore, I _had _to talk to someone about it and now, I was so worried; I had to talk with someone. I picked up the phone and dialed a the numbers...

**A/N: I think this story only has 3 or 4 chapters left in it, It'll all depend if I make any changes to the plot I have in mind, but it gets REALLY good after this chapter, but I don't wanna spoil it. *Evil Grin* Also, ARGH THESE CHARACTERS ARE HARD TO WRITE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears, Lies, and Knifes

**A/N: Ok, so here's where things REALLY pick up. From this chapter on, it is the idea, the reason I am writing this fic! Enjoy the blood, anger, and tears that exist from this chapter onward! I DO NOT OWN INVADERZIM OR JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC!**

The bell rang, a tear rolled down my face "Pick up! Pick up! Gosh! Oh, I hope Dib's ok!" I shouted to no one. The ringing of the phone got slower, and slower, and SLOWER!

_Ring...Riing... Riiing... RIIIIIIIING..._

"Ring, ring, ring... GOD, JOHNNY PICK UP!" I sobbed into the phone though no one was there.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness! Johnny!" I was so happy to hear him answer the phone, "Johnny, something happened to Dib!" I nearly yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, Molly. Now, tell me what happened."

"Ok..." I took a breath, "Dib was kidnapped..." I whined, "H-he's missing, a-a-and I..." I sighed "I'm worried about him, Johnny." I sobbed, "He's missing!" Sob, "I-I-I n-need to find him!" Sob, "Johnny..." Sob, "Johnny, can you come over and talk? I-I just need to talk with someone..." I gave one last sob into the phone.

"Ok, fine, just give me the address and I'll be right over."

I gave Johnny my address, and within a half hour he was in my apartment.

"Ok, Molly" He sat me down on my bed, "Now, just tell me slowly what happened."

I explained the whole situation to Johnny; he kept telling me to stop crying.

"Why do you even care if this kid... eh... Dib, is missing, Molly? You said it yourself, he's a jerk."

"I know, but... Johnny, he's just a kid..."

Johnny sighed with annoyance. It really pissed me off.

"What is so wrong about worrying that a little kid is missing? Is it bad to have compassion?" I screamed at him.

"Don't yell at me, Molly, don't test my patients!"

"S-sorry Johnny, I snapped. I-I-I would give anything to know where Dib is..." I cried into his shoulder.

"Enough of this foolish crying!" He yelled, and then he grabbed my arm.

"J-Johnny what are you doing! L-Let go of me!" I tried to struggle, but he just held tighter. "Johnny!"

"Shut up!" He eventually dragged me outside, opened the passenger side of his car, and pushed me in, "Sit..." He said, like I had a choice...

He started the car and drove off, "Johnny, what is the meaning of this?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He trailed.

"Doing what?"

"I know where Dib is."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

We drove for a while longer, and then we stopped at that house... the shack I first saw here... "Johnny what are we doing here?"

"This is my house..."

"What? Then why are we-" He suddenly drug me into his house.

Johnny began to whisper things I could not hear, "In the basement... He... Man why am I doing... ugh..."

_In his basement? What in the name of all things tasty is he talking about? _Then, the door to the basement opened, releasing the smell of blood, and the sound of screams. "Johnny what the hell is this?"

"It's where Dib is!"

Then we entered a room. There was one small, pale, frail, big-headed body in it, Dib. He was hanging on the wall by a knife in his stomach; it was slowly draining his blood into a half full bucket. Daggers were lodged into his ears, also holding him up to the wall. Another smaller knife was poked into his lips, holding them shut. So much blood...

"Dib, no!" I ran up to him, thinking he was dead. "Dib..."

Then his lips started to move, it dislodged the dagger in his lip, it fell to the ground with a clang, "M-Molly..."

"Dib you're ok!"

"N-not for long, I-I'm afraid... Th-that knife in my belly, i-it's draining me o-of m-m-my blood... I f-fear that I only have a while till I am d-d-dead..."

"No, Dib!"

"Please, I-I-I am n-not impor-or-tant right now... I-I-It's Zim..."

"No more of this alien nonsense, Dib, you're dying!"

"Just take t-the camera o-out o-of my pocket, th-then t-turn it o-on... i-i-it's Zim..."

I took it and turned it on.

"This is Zim?" I yelped. It was the same build, same green skin, but different eyes, and he had antenna. "No... Can't be..."

"Please... J-just listen... Z-Zim, is trying to d-destroy the world." Dib swallowed, "M-my research, it says that before Zim was here on earth, he caused a lot of havoc on h-his own planet..." Dib coughed, "Once h-he was a scientist, h-he made a large blob, it ate an energy generator, a-and it nearly destroyed his planet..." He gasped, and closed his eyes.

"D-DIB! No, d-don't die yet!"

He forced himself to open his eyes, "I-I-I... I know th-that the earth o-only has a little t-t-time l-left... Y-you guys need to stop Zim, he has that BLOB" Gasp "AGAIN!" Gasp, gasp, gasp... "P-p-please, i-i-if Zim is s-stopped; I would rest p-p-peacefully..." He inhaled; "Please-" That last word was his last exhale. His eyes slowly shut, and the dripping blood stopped.

"Damn it, Johnny..." I whispered. I hit the wall with my fist, "Damn it!" I screamed, it echoed, I whirled around to look at Johnny, "Johnny, you killed a little boy who knew that the earth was gonna get eaten by a damned blob!" I started to cry "DAMN IT, JOHNNY!"

"STOP YOUR BLASTED CRYING!" He roared, "Molly, we need to find this Zim person and stop whatever he is up to!" He said in a calmer tone.

I sighed deeply, "You're right, we need to get going!" I grabbed Johnny and ran out to the car.

"Molly, we don't even know where Zim is."

"I do. Give me your car keys." He handed them to me.

He sat in the passenger's seat

I started the car and drove onto the road.

"Well, what's our plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can't just run right in there and say 'Hey, alien... stop!' we need a plan!"

I looked over to Johnny, "Y-You're right... but, we don't have much time to think of one."

"Hmmmm..."

"We could just walk in and stab the alien..." I said lightheartedly, trying not to sound nervous

"You keep trying to make your jokes, and the world will end." Johnny said dryly.

"Sorry..." I finally pulled the car up to Zim's green home, I sighed nervously, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Johnny replied, leaving the car.

We walked up to the house and slowly opened the door...

**Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ZIM, MOLLY, JOHNNY, AND EARTH! I dunno why are you asking me?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Chapter?

Strangely enough, the little alien's house looked very normal, all except for the metallic person sitting on the couch.

Johnny got up real close to the small robot. "What the hell is this?"

"You have a funny head!" The blue eyed android suddenly jumped up and clung onto Johnny's face.

He flailed and grabbed at it. "Get this stupid thing off of me! It's ripping off my nose!"

"Hold on I'll help!" I grabbed it and tore it off Johnny's face. I awed, "So cute!" I held it up to Johnny, "Look at its face!" I looked at it "What's your name little guy?"

It pulled at my hair "GIR reporting for duty!"

"Well, GIR, it's very nice to meet-"

"We're here for a reason Molly, we haven't much time!"

I put GIR down "You're right, GIR can you show us where Zim is?"

"Okeydokey!" GIR ran into the kitchen area and into the garbage can.

Johnny looked at me, "No way I'm going down there, it's a trash can. I doubt it's a secret alien lair."

I opened the lid and looked down, "Nope, look."

Johnny stuck his face into the trash can, "Well, I guess you were right," He stood up "But how are we gonna fit in there?"

I pointed into the can, "Well it looks like it opens up into a bigger shaft, and all we have to do is squeeze our way through the trash can part."

"Ok..." Johnny put his legs in the trash can one by one and slid down.

"Johnny, did you make it?" I spoke into the can.

"Yeah, hey it's crazy down here!" Johnny started screaming.

"Are you ok?"

"No, that stupid robot is trying to rip my ears off!"

"WHEEEEHOOO!" a metallic voice screeched.

"Alright I'm coming down!" I slid down the elevator shaft and helped Johnny get GIR off his head a second time.

"Thanks Molly..." He stopped to look down a wire covered corridor, "Looks there's light coming from there."

"You think Zim's down that way?"

"He's gotta be..." He huffed, "You ready?"

I took a pause, "Alright, let's do this..."

We walked down the hall, as we tried to quiet our footsteps, they seemed to get louder. We reached the end of the hallway and peered into the room. There he was, the little green boy, the one I protected, the one that Dib would beat on. His antennas were jet black, and when he turned I saw the blood red eyes.

"My mistake will be the human's down fall." He walked over to a key pad and typed in something, "My mistake that cost my Tallest Miyuki..." He typed something in and the screen lifted up to reveal a tube that held a large glowing ball. "Soon I will release my creation..."

"Johnny..." I whispered and looked at him, "We need to do this now."

"I agree." Johnny reached into his boot and pulled out a machete, "And if we live, you should really start calling me Nny..."

"Nny?" I sighed, "Alright..."

"And Molly, one last thing;"

"Yeah?"

"I can't bear to see you hurt, stay here." Before I could retaliate to his statement he was already screaming curses and charging at Zim with his blade.

He slashed Zim's forehead, Zim screeched as purple fluid speed out of the gash. Zim jumped up and attacked Johnny with these strange legs that ejected from his backpack. He had Johnny pinned, and I knew I couldn't hide behind the wall anymore. I leaped from the wall and pounced on Zim's back. He screamed a high pitched squeal as I jabbed my thumbs into his eyes, he fell to the ground releasing Johnny. I pinned Zim down.

"I'm sorry..." I grabbed Johnny's machete and stabbed Zim in the chest, "Sorry Zim..." When his body went limp I released it and let him fall to the floor. I stared at Zim's lifeless body I felt like crying, but no tears came. Then a startling siren began to blur and the screen dropped showing to taller looking versions of Zim.

"Zim are you- HEY! What happened to Zim!" The one with red eyes said.

"Look! I think he's dead!" The purple eyed one pointed out to the red eyed one.

"Was it you two?" The first one pointed at us.

I nodded, "We need to know how to destroy his lair!"

"Anything for the being who destroyed Zim!" He pointed to a large button, "Push it and the lab will explode!"

"Uh... Thanks..."

Johnny rushed to the button and smashed it down, "Sorry to cut this chat short but we've got to go!"

We ran down the corridors, and GIR grabbed onto my leg which made running difficult. We climbed up the shaft, the fire and explosions started. We dashed out of the living room door and crashed onto the street. I could feel the heat of the explosion on my face as I sat up to watch the flames grow.

"We did it..." Johnny whispered...

"Yeah... we saved everyone and everything."

"Molly... I want to say something..."

"What is it Johnny?"

"Well through all this, after everything that's happened... I guess you could say I-"

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" GIR interrupted Johnny by tackling his face.

I laughed as I picked GIR off Johnny. I was shook out of my laughter when I saw a saddening sight. "Awww, my apartment!"

"Hmmm, that is a pity... How about you stay at my place eh?"

"Ok, only till I can find another place, cause I'm sure as heck not going to share shelter with a homicidal maniac!"

Johnny scowled at me.

"Kidding! I'd love to stay with you, silly!"

We laughed and watched the fire roar till dawn...

**A/N: And so concludes Molly and Johnny's story... For now.**


	6. PLEASE READ AFTER THE STORY!

Dear reader,

Thank you for reading "Hello"

As an author, reading my story is the best thing ever.

If you would like to know what happens to Molly, Johnny, and GIR please read the squeal "Lost In The Fog Of Our Memories"

I'd love it, and you'll be surprised.

From

RaccoonEater (Aka Punnyearthgoth)


End file.
